User talk:Benny J. Ross
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leo the lion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Go Check For Toonguy500's Message Board There's A News Flash For All The P.A.L League. Guess Who I Am? This is me, the same one who was inspired on planning the "Rud, Rosalynn & Geoff's Adventures" series. Yes, that's me, KBAFourthtime on YouTube and walnuts on DeviantART. Interstate2011 02:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Message from Yru17 Hey, FantasyFilms2011 (aka Benny), this is LionKingRulezAgain1's YouTube friend Yru17 speaking. A week ago, I requested there to be a Madagascar crossover film with the original 1984 film Ghostbusters as a prequel to Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters. Well, guess what? DisneyDaniel93 will make Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters as a prequel to the show, which means it will only feature Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie. I can't find separate pictures of the six Madagascar characters dressed up as the Ghostbusters, so can you please make a poster for Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters? Hey, FantasyFilms2011, it's Yru17 again. I'm sorry if I didn't know that you were planning to guest star Simba, Nala, Terk, Tantor, and Genie alongside Louis on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids. Well, before I cut them out of any of my Land Before Time/Star Wars films, I've got a question for you. Do you think you can do the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars saga (the live-action films) and also a Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures crossover with Star Wars: The Clone Wars for Vimeo? I don't think we plan to do an adventure of the Star Wars Saga, or at least not prequels. And we wont be doing "The Clone Wars" either. Since we're set to meet the droids in their own series (which is set after "Revenge of the Sith" and before "A New Hope") it wouldn't make sense for us to go through the entire six-part saga. plus, it's too much work on my end. Real D 3D Coming Attractions 1912 The Day When One of The Greatest Movie Studios of All Time Was Born Founded by Adolph Zukor, The Studio As We Known As Paramount Pictures Corporation, Is Now Celebrating 100 Years for Entertaining The World, For His Great Franchises Who Earn The Academy Awards Through all The Years Including:, Indiana Jones, The Godfather, Transformers, Star Trek, Beverly Hills Cop, Top Gun, And Titanic And On April 6th The Titanic Will Sail Again In 3D, From The Acclaimed Director of Avatar, James Cameron Brings A Great Masterpiece To Life To Conmemorate, The 100th Anniversary of Paramount Pictures and The Survivors of The Titanic Shipwreck This Month, Beauty and The Beast Will Been Seen Again in Digital 3D, Featuring an All New Short, From Disney's Heartwarming Adventure Tangled, Tangled Ever After March 2nd Not Only Paramount Pictures is Going To Have It's Own Anniversary Now Universal Studios the Studio Behind The Great Franchises Including Jurassic Park, JAWS, Law and Order, Scarface, Back to The Future, Hercules The Legendary Journeys, Xena Warrior Princess And Many Others It's Going To Celebrate His 100th Anniversary, And To Start The Festivities Universal Studios Home Entertainment It's Going To Digitally Remastered His Classics In Blu Ray Disc From Apollo 13 To The Nutty Professor, And His New Logo Will Appear On The New Animated Release In Cooperation With Illumination Entertainment and Starring the Voice of Danny DeVito, Dr. Seuss, The Lorax And in March 30 Directly from Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Aardman Animations. Ltd, The Same Studios Behind Arthur Christmas, Brings A Crazy Adventure Inspired by The Book of Gideon Defoe, Starring The Voices of Hugh Grant and Salma Hayek, ¡Pirates!: Band of Misfits, Also in Digital 3D